Buddha on Ice
For All Nails #320: Buddha on Ice by Johnny Pez ---- :East Cape, Republic of Siberia :5 April 1976 Lance Corporal Hirashi Sumimoto of the Imperial Japanese Marines was not a happy man. As he listened to the wind howling outside the barracks, he found himself wondering, not for the first time, and not for the thousand and first, how his karma had managed to land him here. East Cape was widely regarded throughout the Japanese military as the absolute worst duty post in the Empire. Leased from the Siberians in the wake of the unsuccessful landings in Alaska, the base at East Cape was meant to forestall (or at least slow down) the anticipated Mexican counter-thrust. There had been no counter-thrust, ever, by the Mexicans, and East Cape was still here, still waiting, still leased. As was invariably the case in such circumstances, the presence of the base had quickly spawned an off-base designed to separate the duty personnel from their money as quickly and efficiently as possible. Nobody had ever bothered to give the small collection of bars, saunas, gambling parlors and brothels a name –- it was simply off-base. None of the women were under 40 years or 100 kilograms, and the vodka –- no sake, of course, to be had -– was rumored to be distilled from old undergarments. Most of Sumimoto’s barracks-mates were off-base right now, but he had elected to remain behind. He had received a letter from his sister the day before, and was sitting in his bunk composing a reply. His sister’s letter had been full of the doings of her husband and their two children, of life in Niigata, of the war in America and other news. As usual, Sumimoto found himself hard-pressed to find anything to write in reply. His own life was one of routine, and he suspected that his sister would soon grow tired of reading repeated descriptions of weapons drills, hygiene lectures, and barracks inspections. As for his barracks-mates, most of their doings, and practically all of their talk, could not properly be reported to a decent woman like his sister. By default, then, Sumimoto found himself replying to his sister’s comments on the American War. No, Yoshiko-chan, wrote we have heard nothing concerning possible deployment to New Granada. This is no proof one way or the other, of course; we likely would have heard nothing even if it were true. However, I myself believe such a deployment to be only a remote possibility. One reason is historical. Even though it has been almost thirty years since the end of the war, the Mexicans are still deeply suspicious of us. They expect us at any moment to make a samurai charge at Hawaii or Alaska or the Kinkaid Canal. Any deployment of Japanese troops to New Granada would be certain to set alarm bells ringing in Mexico City. While no one seriously expects the Mexicans to enter the war on the basis of such an imaginary provocation, there is always a small grain of doubt. It was upon equally specious grounds that the Mexicans entered the Global War, so who can say with absolute certainty what might or might not set them off? Another reason is political. Even here, in this distant outpost of the Empire, we have heard of Mr. Himura’s outspoken views. Although he is not a member of the government, nor likely to be in the future, Mr. Himura’s speeches in the Diet have won him a considerable following. I may tell you that even here at East Cape there are many in the garrison who speak highly of Mr. Himura. Imouto: you may say, as do the members of the government, that it is improper of Mr. Himura to speak so harshly of the Kramer Zaibatsu after they gave us so much aid against the Mexicans, and at such reasonable terms. If the honorable zaibatsu seeks certain concessions in return, it would be discourteous of us to refuse. And if Kramer wishes to show its gratitude to certain members of the government in return for their generosity, that only shows the honorable zaibatsu’s noble and munificent spirit. I am certain, furthermore, that the stories we have all heard about conditions in the Philippines have been greatly exaggerated. Nevertheless, Mr. Himura’s outspoken views have, as I say, won him a considerable following, and I believe the government would regard it as imprudent, at the present juncture, to intervene militarily in New Granada on Kramer’s behalf, and instead will continue to confine themselves to providing financial support. As a result, I am inclined to believe that my duty to the Emperor, and that of my unit, will continue to be discharged here at East Cape. Please send my warmest and sincerest greetings to our honorable mother, and thank her again on my behalf for the holiday jumper. Let her know that I think of her whenever I wear it. Your loving brother, Hiroshi Forward to FAN #321: The Revolution Will Not Be Vitavised. Forward to 10 April 1976: Death in the Afternoon, Popcorn Extra. Return to For All Nails. Category:American War